


Naked

by cruisedirector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Body Image, Confessions, Consent Issues, Dark Past, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hulk Feels, Hulk Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Tears, Tony Stark Has Issues, Transformation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just doesn't think, even when it comes to Bruce's issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony was blathering so much that I had to write this in drabbles just to get him under control. The transitions may therefore be a bit rough. Sorry about that.

The bullet went in deep, tearing through muscle and bone. Tony had read that, just after being shot, the pain was blunted by adrenaline, but this was fresh agony made worse because Bruce knew what it meant.

Even as Tony shouted instructions, sending officers after the gunman, dropping metal walls into place around the tower, he could see the change beginning. Bruce might have been able to repress his anger, but when he was wounded, he had no control over the transformation.

"Bruce! Stay with me, buddy!"

"I can't stop it!" The change was happening too fast. "Stark! Do something!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had suggested some extreme anti-Hulk strategies. One was dousing Bruce with Interleukin-1, which Tony thought might stimulate endorphins that would leave the Hulk peacefully snoring. Another involved exposing Bruce to the urine of ovulating women, whose pheromones could divert the Hulk's aggression into what Tony had described as a giant green boner.

Bruce wasn't amused. He thought certain people would attack him more quickly for having a giant green boner than smashing buildings. It was one thing for Tony to crack jokes about Bruce's muscles, another for Tony to inquire whether jacking off made Bruce feel more in control.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was thinking of trying something."

"Yes, anything!" Bruce roared a warning as the bullet shot back out of him.

"Do you trust me?" Bruce's arms flailed, tearing through his sleeves. He no longer looked human.

Bruce wore clothes designed to protect his giant green cock if he transformed, but Tony knew where the seams were. He yanked until the fabric shredded.

There might not have been much left of Bruce on the outside, but Tony was thinking of Bruce, not the Hulk, when he slid to his knees and started licking and sucking the head of the big cock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus. Tony had known that the Hulk was theoretically capable of getting an erection, but his genitals had always seemed extraneous when he transformed. It wasn't like the Hulk was going to find another Hulk to mate with. And Bruce wouldn't let himself get aroused as the Hulk; too much rage.

But holy fuck. Even though the Hulk's engorging cock would have terrified any sane person, Tony had both hands around it, he was stroking it, he was kissing it. He heard the other guy roar in alarm, but he wasn't afraid. The Hulk loved him, and, apparently, wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Hulk, Bruce could sense threats and respond to them, he could assess danger and react, but the rage was overpowering. But something new was happening.

The other guy was responding to Tony's hands and mouth, all of him, the Bruce parts and the Hulk parts together. He could roar, "More!" and shout, "Yes!"

Tony knew that his head cradled in the huge hands might be in danger, but the Hulk didn't want him to stop, or maybe that was Bruce. Tony could feel the Hulk receding, becoming Bruce again, yet Tony wasn't stopping and Bruce wasn't pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was wrong to be so aroused from sucking off the Hulk. It was wrong to be turned on by the idea that if he did something a little too roughly, squeezed Bruce's balls or shoved a finger in Bruce's ass, the Hulk might come roaring back and crush Tony's skull.

But as Bruce's cock started to return to normal size, "normal" in this case meaning as erect as Tony had ever seen it, he took it in deeper, one hand wrapped around the base. His other hand was moving on his own hard cock. It was wrong, but hot.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't want to love you_ , Bruce had told him. _If I do, and then you stop wanting me, I'll get too angry to control myself. I'll never stop being the other guy._

 _You don't love me_ , Tony had reassured him. _You said you couldn't make love with Betty because you were angry about the things you couldn't have with her. You can fuck me. You don't get that angry with me._

 _You idiot._ Bruce had looked at him in exasperation though he was smiling. _Don't you get it? That's because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone._


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce roared and the world exploded in pleasure. Through the intensity of his own orgasm, Tony tried to keep his lips around the cock in his mouth, but it took a few seconds before he could really apply himself, and when he returned to sucking Bruce, it took only seconds to bring him off.

When Bruce came, it was like the inverse of the transformation. His face contorted and his body convulsed but his cries reverberated with pleasure. He wasn't Bruce or the other guy. He was a creature made of joy.

He practically fell over, and Tony caught him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beautiful." Tony's voice sounded rough in his own ears. His throat was sore, but he dragged out the syllables anyway. "So responsive. Your body's amazing." His hands slid up Bruce's back, making a quick assessment of the spot where the bullet had gone through. "I should have tried that a long time ago."

At first, Bruce melted into the touch the way he always did after transforming, curling against Tony like he never wanted to move. Tony knew what it must have taken for him to pull away, choking out, "You idiot! I could have snapped your fucking head off!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew you wouldn't." It was hard to gauge Bruce's mood when Tony felt so satisfied. "The Hulk has never hurt me. He's saved my life at least..." Tony counted on his fingers. "A lot of times. Even brought me back from the dead."

"I could have killed you!" Any aftershocks of release that Bruce might have felt didn't show on his face. He pressed his stomach the way he did when the transformation left him nauseous.

"You could have killed a lot of people, but you didn't. I might have saved some lives." Tony tried not to sound smug.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce doubled over. He hated throwing up in front of Tony, though it wasn't uncommon after a transformation. "That's not the point. You asked if I trusted you. I could have hurt you in the most awful, intimate way."

So that was the problem. The Hulk _did_ want him. "You can't rape someone who's trying to have sex with you," Tony announced, still gloating. Bruce made a sound of disgust or pain, it was hard to tell. "Okay, not funny, but it's true, and the other guy acts like I'm his personal property. I mean, he wanted that, didn't he?"


	12. Chapter 12

Silence. Bruce was trembling. Tony felt himself fill with the kind of horror he never let himself show when looking at the rage monster. "He didn't? Shit. Shit, Bruce, I didn't -- violate -- the Hulk?"

Bruce glanced at his own hands, but Tony already knew they weren't turning green. Bruce was too quiet, his suffering turned inward. "The Hulk can't be violated, remember? Not even by a bullet."

"Oh Jesus. Bruce. I'm an idiot." Tony's hands fumbled, trying to grab Bruce's torn shirt to wrap around Bruce's shoulders. "I really...fuck!" Bruce had jerked away. "Should I not touch you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want you to see me like this." Bruce turned his back on Tony, though he was starting to shiver.

"Please, Bruce. I'm an asshole. I didn't think. Or, what I thought was that people try to hurt you when you change. People try to kill you when you change. I thought if I could stop you from changing, I could stop them from hurting you. I thought I was protecting you."

"Just shut up," Bruce told him. "I'm the one who said yes to anything."

The truth rose up like bile. "You were in no condition to consent."


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce wasn't the only one shaking. Tony could barely control his own fingers. He wanted so badly to grab and hold on to Bruce, and he knew that he might have destroyed any chance to do that, now and for who knew how long. He couldn't bear to think about it.

"Let me get a blanket around you. Is it all right to touch you? Christ, I'm such an asshole." Tears were welling in Tony's eyes, he wanted to hide but he also never wanted to let Bruce out of his sight. "Please, let me apologize. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce's fingers brushed over Tony's as he grabbed the blanket from the silent robotic arm. "You thought you were helping, I get that. Just promise me you're not going to write a fucking report."

"I was never going to write a fucking report. Fuck, Bruce, is that what you think?" Tony was crying, even though Tony came from a world where men didn't cry. Bruce reached out to wipe his cheek, but Tony shook his head. "No, for fuck's sake don't try to make me feel better. I wish you'd hit me. I'm an idiot. An asshole. Everything you said."


	16. Chapter 16

"You are an idiot, but there's no point crying over that now." Bruce couldn't quite manage a smile. Tony spluttered a sound that was supposed to be a laugh. "I could have killed you. And I'd kill myself if I did."

"You can't do that." Tony clutched at him.

"Exactly. I can't die, but I couldn't live with it. I'd be the other guy permanently, destroying everything. That's why I'm freaking out, not because I didn't want you. Whether I'm me or the other guy, I always want you. I'll always say yes to you. See how dangerous that is?"


	17. Chapter 17

Tony knew deep down that he was an asshole. He had sexual fantasies about pretty much everyone he met, even people to whom he wasn't attracted as such. He was obsessed with sex. But he loved Bruce more than he had ever loved anyone. He knew it because the thought of causing Bruce pain shut down his libido every time.

"You have no idea how much I hate myself right now." He swiped at his eyes.

"Hating yourself only leads to bigger problems. Take it from one who knows."

"I'd never hurt you. Or let you hurt yourself. I swear."


	18. Chapter 18

He heard a sound. Bruce was chuckling. "I know you're an asshole, but you're _my_ asshole. Do you think I'd let anyone else wipe his nose on my shirt?"

"Your shirt's ruined anyway. I'll buy you a new one." It was good to hear Bruce laugh, though Tony still wanted to cry in a way that would have made his father call him a name and tell him he'd never be a man like Captain America. Tony could imagine what his father would say about him and Bruce. Fuck it. As for him and the Hulk...

Finally, Tony could smile.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd do anything for you. Did you think it was all do-gooder practicality that got me interested in bringing clean energy to the world? And working on Hulkbuster armor, which I never really thought I'd need, but you were so insistent."

"One day we'll make some that lasts for more than ten minutes."

"Or come up with something better. I had this crazy thought that we'd both enjoy it if I sucked you off when you changed a lot more than we'd enjoy Hulkbuster armor."

"That's because you're a fucking pervert." Bruce was laughing, but he was still shivering, too.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony rubbed Bruce's arms as if he could restore all the warmth that always drained out of Bruce after transforming, but Bruce's teeth had started to chatter. "I really think you should lie down. Will you trust me to get you into bed?"

Tony took his weight, trying to pick him up before realizing they'd both fall over. They were face to face, and Tony realized he had always known what it meant when Bruce looked at him the way Bruce was looking now. "If you needed proof that the other guy loved you too, couldn't you just have asked?"


	21. Chapter 21

For a few seconds Bruce couldn't talk because Tony was hugging him so hard that he thought Bruce might need Tony's armor for protection. Then Bruce stayed quiet to avoid interrupting while Tony issued commands to the AI who was forever monitoring Bruce's heart rate and blood flow, who undoubtedly knew it every time Bruce got hard even if Tony didn't. 

Tony summoned a wheelchair and got Bruce into his own bedroom, where the robotic arm delivered Doritos and a chocolate milkshake. "I bet this is full of protein powder and healthy muscle-repairing crap," Bruce rumbled, but he drank it.


	22. Chapter 22

"Will you let me stay if I swear to remain in this chair and not touch you without permission?" Tony asked.

"I'll let you stay if you stop talking like you molested me and I'm supposed to feel manhandled. The Hulk does lots of things without permission, which might have included killing you." Bruce was still shivering. The heated blanket wasn't doing the job. "Unless you'd prefer to remain in that chair and not touch me, I'd rather you get over here and keep me warm."

Bruce smelled like Doritos, soap, and adrenaline. Tony hoped he didn't stink of terror.


	23. Chapter 23

They kissed again. In spite of everything, Tony got more than a little bit hard in the underwear he hadn't bothered to remove.

"You taste like tears," Bruce told him. "Thought the crying might have been a show for my benefit."

The words felt like a slap. "You don't think I cry?"

"Not in front of me. What's the story there?"

"No story. Thought I took advantage. Felt terrible."

"You were so sure you took advantage that you thought I wouldn't want to touch you. Sounds like you have more experience being taken advantage of that way than I do."


	24. Chapter 24

Tony was quiet, so Bruce pressed. "You know how messed up that was, right? I'm starting to think you have some weird kink for the other guy."

"There isn't another guy. There's only you." So close to him, Tony couldn't evade Bruce's gaze. "When I look at the Hulk, I see you. You see me when I'm in the suit, don't you? The asshole with the broken heart, not Iron Man."

"You fixed your heart." Bruce put his hand over the spot on Tony's chest.

"No one can fix his own heart. Do me a favor and don't smash it."


	25. Chapter 25

A chuckle, then Tony found himself being kissed. "We can fix your heart together," Bruce suggested. "We're not too bad at science."

"I like watching you when you work." The bulge in Tony's shorts pressed against Bruce's hip. "I love it when we discover something in the lab. You forget about the other guy. You're like a kid with a new toy."

At that moment, Tony was sliding possessive hands over Bruce, kissing in the vicinity of his ear. "You're the one acting like a kid with a new toy," observed Bruce. "You're the gift here. I'm the monster, remember?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Don't you dare talk like that about yourself, ever." A gentle bite to the earlobe punctuated Tony's point. "You're the best man I know."

That made Bruce snort, though Tony could feel his hand quivering against Tony's chest. "I'm not better than Captain America."

"You have different body issues than Captain America and fewer groupies. You're my hero. I just want to love you and take care of you and never fuck things up with you."

Between Tony and the heating blanket, Bruce was finally warming up. He blushed furiously. "Where did you learn to suck cock like that, anyway?"


	27. Chapter 27

Bruce wasn't going to let up until he found out what had set Tony off. "I make it up as I go along," he shrugged.

"That was pretty spectacular even for you. Thought you told me there had mostly been women."

"I told you that because _you_ told _me_ there had mostly been women, and I've met enough men who think it doesn't count if it's with someone who considers himself straight."

"Are you one of those men?" Bruce couldn't name another man Tony had slept with. He'd had some suspicions about Rhodey until Tony couldn't stop laughing about it.


	28. Chapter 28

"The dancing girls. The overcompensating iron suit. You think I've never heard Romanov's flying erection comments? Look, I grew up surrounded by faggot jokes. Even from my father. Different world, now, but not for me."

"No serious boyfriends, then?"

"I learned everything during sleazy anonymous encounters. Don't worry, been tested, not that you have to worry about that. I never fell for a man before. Does that bother you?"

"Not if it doesn't bother you that I have much less experience. No seedy anonymous encounters. A few girls and a couple of boys. I was recovering from a traumatic youth."


	29. Chapter 29

They'd discussed the insanity involving Bruce's parents, and Tony had swiped a file from Fury that told him things he didn't think Bruce knew. Whenever conversation started to go in that direction, Tony told Bruce one of his own stories, some of which went on so long that Bruce had trouble staying awake.

"I'm glad there weren't seedy anonymous encounters. I love that you're somehow less cynical than I am."

"Stark, I would never have taken you for such a fucking romantic."

"I'll have two dozen perfect red roses delivered by breakfast." Bruce looked exhausted right now. "You should sleep."


	30. Chapter 30

"Are we going to do anything about that?" Bruce pressed a hand against the bulge in Tony's shorts, then tugged them down.

"You bet we are. In the morning." Tony swallowed a whimper. "I know what transforming does to you. I'd rather wait for you." Wriggling all over, Tony let out a maniacal chuckle. "Which will probably mean I'll go off after ten seconds, so you better not laugh at me."

"As if I could fall asleep with a naked, aroused Tony Stark cuddling me." But Bruce's words were slurring. Within two minutes, his breathing had become deep and regular.


	31. Chapter 31

If he'd had the sense to suggest that they go to the bathroom before they dropped off, Bruce probably would probably have slept for twelve hours straight. Instead Tony woke up bathed in moonlight, alone.

He tiptoed across and knocked. "Bruce? You okay in there?"

Bruce let out a roar, though he ruined the effect by giggling.

"You're not funny," Tony called through the door.

"But you're funny," Bruce called back. "Are you just being very protective, or are you trying to sneak a peek?"

"I'm always trying to sneak a peek." The door opened, and Tony leered at him.


	32. Chapter 32

When he got back to bed, Bruce had darkened the windows. It didn't bode well for sex, though sometimes Bruce had an easier time asking for things in the dark, and sharing secrets.

"If you roll over, I'll give you the best massage you've ever had." Tony didn't touch Bruce until Bruce turned onto his belly. He let oil taken from the nightstand pool in the hollow of Bruce's back while he worked his hands up along Bruce's spine. He was careful around not just the recent wound, but older ones.

"It's all right if I'm touching you like this?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Stop asking permission like you expect me to feel violated."

Wriggling, Bruce managed to flip over, and Tony knew he'd asked once too often.

"Did one of your seedy anonymous encounters do something when you were in no condition to consent?" Bruce asked carefully.

"That's the thing about seedy anonymous encounters. You meet all the people your parents warned you about. Sometimes you get what you deserve."

In the dark, Bruce caught Tony's wrist. "Your parents should have warned you not to blame the victim."

"I wasn't a victim. I went looking for trouble and sometimes I even found it."


	34. Chapter 34

Bruce was so quiet so that Tony got nervous. "Does that make me sullied?" he asked, trying to sound more lighthearted than he felt.

"Jesus Christ." He heard rather than saw Bruce swallow. "Does the other guy turn you on because you've convinced yourself a monster is what you deserve?"

Was _that_ what Bruce thought? "Hell, no! I told you, you're not allowed to talk that way about yourself. If you think I'm not damaged, between the PTSD and the sordid past, don't twist it around and make it sound like you think I love you for reasons other than..."


	35. Chapter 35

Tony started counting on his fingers the way he had earlier while calculating how many times the Hulk had saved him. "You're smart. You're strong. You can write code in eleven languages. You're restrained about telling me when I'm being a complete asshole. You know how I like a martini. You're also the bravest man I know, and I will say that in front of Captain America. I'll tell him I love you, too."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Iron Man?" Bruce sounded shaken. "He doesn't talk like this. I don't think he thinks like this."


	36. Chapter 36

"I _am_ Iron Man. I would say all of this in public, even though I really don't want anyone but you to know I have a gooey center beneath my iron exterior." Tony could feel himself blushing. He was grateful the room was so dark. "Do you think I'd risk lying and being found out by the other you?"

"I think you're a little turned on knowing that the other guy could force you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I hope it makes you feel like I trust you, because I know you would never hurt me."


	37. Chapter 37

Bruce stayed silent. Tony let his voice turn sultry. "You know I'll do anything for you. I'll keep massaging you till morning. Or I'll give you a long, slow hand job, or a hard, fast one." He heard Bruce's breath catch. "Or I'll suck you off. Or let you rub off on me. Or I'll ride you." By then Bruce was moaning with each suggestion. "Or you can fuck me on all fours, pound me into the bed, or if you're sore we can sit in the chair and I'll put my weight over the armrests and you can thrust..."


	38. Chapter 38

"Stop." Bruce squeezed his hand. "You're trying to distract me with sex again. We were having a serious conversation."

"You gonna get angry about it?"

"Not a Code Green. But I need to know. Are you working out some trauma? That's why you provoke the other guy?"

"Shit, Bruce. I distract you with sex because I'm afraid that if I tell you what I'm really thinking, it'll scare you away. You're always afraid you'll hurt someone; I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I love you so much I can't breathe sometimes. Even as the Hulk. I can't lose you. Not ever."


	39. Chapter 39

"For fuck's sake, Tony. Fuck me."

Bruce swore seldom enough that it was hard to tell an epithet from a command. "Does that mean you want me to stop talking, or..."

"That was literal. I'm kind of tired, and my arms are sore, so I might be kind of sluggish, but I would really love it if you put some of that oil on your cock and put it inside me. Make love to me." 

Now that the words were out, Bruce seemed more relaxed than while being massaged. Tony managed a smile. 

"Might end up being quick and dirty."


	40. Chapter 40

Bruce was grinning. "If it ends up being quick and dirty, we'll start over again later. Don't you want to make me come?"

"More than anything. Always did." It surprised Tony to realize that this was the complete truth. "You good with that?"

"I'm good with you. I'm better, with you."

It was hard to feel like he deserved Bruce's kiss when Tony had hurt so many other people. Even himself. 

"Are you good with it, Tony? It's not a game. The other guy won't ever let you get away."

And that, finally, exposed Tony's heart. "I'll never want to."


End file.
